The Assignment
by Angel-Of-Serene
Summary: Tsukino Usagi is known as the heartless 17 year old who seemingly hates 15 year old Chiba Mamoru, and vice versa! But when Usagi is assigned to write an essay about herself and Mamoru finds it, things change-but for better, or worse? (Chp. 1 up, R&R plz)
1. Prologue

An: Hello and welcome to the prologue of "The Assignment". Hee hee, I'm bad... gomen nasai everyone for having yet to update my other stories. I SWEAR I'll update Changing Causes Chaos this week. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading it and are willing to read more. To clear some things up about the story...

Any text in _italics _is something being read out of a book/journal/etc. and any text that is **bold** means that whatever is bolded is being emphasized, screamed or yelled.

On with da fun!

------------------------

The Assignment:

Prologue

------------------------

_Imagine a room the size of a closet... no, smaller. Got it? Okay, now imagine complete and utter darkness within the room-yes, the light bulb is out (Ha ha I made a funny). Now picture hearing muffled voices from the other side of the door, suddenly you are afraid of the dark and claustrophobic too. You reach for the doorknob to, strangely, find nothing... now let me add some drama... _

_The door is locked and..._

_No matter how much you pound, punch and kick the door. _

_No matter how loud you scream, cry and beg for help_

_No one will hear you. And they will not come for you. Why?_

_Because no one is there. Though you hear laughter, you smell perfume and listen to conversations; no one is truly there to open the door, turn on the light and wipe the tears away._

_Welcome to my life._

_This may be an assignment, but I still have no idea why in the world I am doing this. I could just write a lie-- and pretend that everything is A-okay. Though I think I have a small idea what the reason I'm doing this is. If I don't write down these horrendous, mind shattering thoughts I will snap._

_Peachy. My sarcasm does not transfer well on paper._

_How sad. _

_Anyways, on with the fun. For this assignment I will be known as Omega (Humor me), currently I am in the Computer Lab typing this out (like the other 38 students of this class) and I really don't have much to say besides the fact that..._

_This **really** isn't helping me!_

_This assignment was given so that the stressful, will-never-pay-attention, I-can't-work-today-maybe-tomorrow students could write down whatever alleviates their mind. Also to ensure that **IF** it was read aloud, that no one would ever be able to find out whose life was just told. _

_I thought this could banish the thoughts crashing around inside my skull. Everytime I think I ramble on and on within my mind about little things in life that are better left alone... I just can't get a certain individual out of my mind! I pretend to can't stand him... but in reality, I'd lose my sanity without him! I really must be insane!!_

_Who is this person? Well, since this assignment **must** be anonymous—I will call that person Alpha._

_Throughout the day, I saw things with a cynical eye. Clouds were always gray and made of evaporated water from the Earth below. Rainbows were reflections of the sun upon the water. Butterflies were just another species on this god-forsaken planet and love was just something to describe over-acting hormones._

_Now, I'm not so sure... and it's all Alpha's fault!_

----------------------------------

This prologue was short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be longer and hopefully things will be explained. But until then... could you all review? ((shiney eyes)) And if anyone is interested, check out some of my other stories. :D

Thankies!

§Angel-Of-Serene§


	2. Chapter One

((Sweatdrops)) Gomen… I didn't realize that I haven't updated in so long. Hopefully everyone will like this chapter of _The Assignment_.

**Keys:** _italics_ is anything out of a essay/journal/book along with titles. **Bold** is emphasis on words along with Mamoru's inner voices. XP

* * *

_The Assignment:_

_Chapter One_

* * *

Today was a good day, Chiba Mamoru decided. First, he had actually made it to school on time, he got his homework finished **and** it was Friday. So it was perfectly understandable why he had a huge smile splitting his face as he entered the computer lab and walked to his favorite computer in the corner. Pressing the flashing button on the monitor, he sat down and blinked in surprise. On the screen was an open word document which was titled _The Story of My Life. No, Really_. He hadn't really expected someone else to be doing anything on that computer… With a sad little sigh, because that was his favorite computer, he prepared to stand up before the first line of the essay caught his attention and he started to read it.

_Imagine a room the size of a closet... _Blinking slightly in confusion he scrolled down somewhat and read another line.

_No matter how loud you scream, cry and beg for help… _His brow rose slightly in confusion. 'Maybe this person is claustrophobic?' He scrolled down more as he read, his curiosity now at its peak wondering how the essay was going to turn out.

Fifteen minutes later Mamoru had reached the bottom of the scroll bar and was currently staring curiously at the screen. Whoever had written this obviously didn't live a life of peaches and cream. Also they didn't want anyone to know about it either because they had chosen a username to hide their identity. 'But why Omega?' Darien thought as he listlessly scrolled up and down the word program. 'And I wonder who Alpha could be… Oh well,' He sighed and minimized the program, eyes widened in surprise once again. On the desktop sat an icon of a sheet of paper, beneath the icon was the title, _The Story of My Life. No, Really. (Page 2)_. Darien could have cheered. Eagerly he pushed the mouse to hover above the icon and hesitated slightly.

He so badly wanted to read this, but wasn't that invading someone's privacy? This person obviously wished to remain anonymous so that person might not appreciate someone reading about their life.

**Look,** started a small voice in the back of Mamoru's mind. **If you print what is there so far and _quickly_ leave that person won't know! Unless, of course, you decide to wave it around…** With a gulp he clicked on the icon and nervously checked for anyone that could be the author of the essay-in-question. Finding no one, he brought the mouse to the print icon and clicked before he jumped out of the chair, made the word document the way he found it and hit the monitor button. Whirling around he grabbed his book bag sprinted to the printer, snatched the papers that had just printed then hurriedly escaped from the computer room. So hurriedly, in fact, that he completely missed the pair of cerulean eyes framed by a pale face and pale white hair that had been lounging behind the lab assistant's desk watching as he read **her** essay.

She let out a wry grin before standing up once more and walking over to the aforementioned computer.

'Might as well continue, ey?'

* * *

_I might as well start from the beginning. _Darien shifted slightly on his bed to find a more comfortable position before he continued reading.

'_The beginning of what?' I'm sure you're thinking. Why, the beginning of my nightmare. Everything has a beginning, there is no way for you to intrude in the middle of something because it's the beginning for you. Confusing, isn't it? _

_I'd say that everything started when I lost my parents. One day I just woke up and realized that something wasn't quite right. That something was missing. That something just happened to be all of my memories. I woke up in **Hibiya Clinic**,_ **(1)**_ there I was greeted with the sight of white everything. White walls, white chairs, white window panes, white sheets and pillows. Now that I think back about it, it seemed more like a caring facility for the mentally ill. The anti-bacterial smell that radiated from the very windows didn't help disprove that. _

_Anyways, a few minutes after I woke up, a doctor walked in the room telling me that I had been sleeping for at least seven weeks. She tested my eyesight, hearing, and physical condition and then decided to tell me the news. I was brought to this clinic in critical condition because there had been an accident, she never told me the details, but it was a car accident. Two casualties, one survivor, so many memories gone. _

_I couldn't remember my parents, but when I heard that I felt everything inside me constrict. I was later told that I had gone into shock, a normal reaction to such news and that she knew she should have waited a little longer before saying anything. Thank you dear doctor, but I think the reaction would have still been the same, whether or not you decided to wait. _

Mamoru had to put the papers down and wiped casually at the 'thing in his eye.' He remembered how lonely he felt when his mom wasn't home for a couple hours and when his dad had to work. How horrible it must have been for them to know that there was no way that their parents were _ever_ coming back. Satisfied that he wasn't going to cry anytime soon, he picked up the papers and got comfortable again.

_Two weeks after the day I woke up, I was walking again. Or maybe someone else would call it hobbling, but for my eleven year old brain, getting from point A to point B was good enough. Also, I had made a new friend named Motoki. One day I was told that Motoki was leaving the hospital, I cried so hard. I hated being alone. Being alone meant that I was aloud to think properly and when I think, I can feel the emptiness inside of me. _

_Anyways, I cried. That is when I met Alpha. As I sat in my room crying, wide innocent eyes peeked into my room and with them came a boy who looked nine years old. He walked in, approached me and as cute as a button asked me,_

"_Why are you crying?" After I told him about my only friend leaving he smiled and handed me a red rose. "Don't cry, I'll be your friend."_

_I only wish then that I told him that I was leaving too._

* * *

Yay! I finally updated! Whee, I love writing in first person, it gives me a chance to actually feel as if I am really there. Well, what did everyone thing about this chapter? Please tell me in a review, I welcome constructive criticism. Just remember to keep it constructive. Thanks for reading!

Angel-Of-Serene


End file.
